Drunken Confessions
by daseyloverwholived
Summary: When Derek and Casey attend a party together some things happen that neither of them plan. DASEY!
1. The Confession

A/N: Hi people! So I see you have clicked on my story! Yay! I have been dying to write this story for ages. It's been in my head and I just haven't got around to writing it, but here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek or any of its characters. I only own any characters mentioned you haven't heard of. I also don't own Taylor Swift.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Derek and Sam were at their lockers getting ready to go home. "So D, you going to Wyatt's party tonight?" Sam asked.

"Duh of course! I mean who isn't going? Everyone goes to Wyatt Comrie's parties!" He replied. "Oh wait, I _can_ think of someone who isn't going." He said looking down the hallway with a smirk.

His **step**sister Casey was at the other end of the hallway at _her_ locker withEmily. "Casey please tell me you're going to Wyatt Comrie's party tonight!" Emily said to her in a hopeful tone.

"I don't know Em, I have a paper in Ms. Luditer's class, and a test in Biology, and I want to finish reading my book and-

"Stop Casey, just stop." Emily said cutting her off. "Look that paper isn't due until Monday and that test isn't either, and I'm sure your book can wait. You have a whole weekend to study, write papers, read or do whatever, but not to go to this party! Everybody goes to Wyatt Comrie's parties, and they're always awesome! You have to go Casey, you have to! Please Casey please, for me?"

Casey thought for a moment, then sighed and said "Ok Emily I'll go to this one party for you, but I'm not guaranteeing that I'm going to have fun."

"Ok Case, whatever, but once you get there you'll change your mind." Emily told her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back at their home after school, Casey entered the kitchen where, her mother and stepfather sat at the island talking. Derek entered the room right after her and started to speak, right at the same time as Casey, "I need the keys to the Prince tonight." They said simultaneously.

"What? What do you need the keys for?" Derek asked Casey.

"I'm going to Wyatt Comrie's party." She said.

Derek started to laugh, "**You,** go to one of Wyatt Comrie's parties, that is funny. Wow. You, you, Casey McDonald, go to Wyatt's party. That is just too good. Thanks Case I needed a laugh." He said putting a hand on Casey's shoulder still smiling.

Casey rolled her eyes and pushed Derek's hand off her shoulder. "I'm not joking, I **am **going to the party, as much as it may shock you." She said. "So like I was saying," She said turning back to her parents, "I need the keys tonight."

"No **I** need the key tonight." Derek said arguing.

"No I do" Casey argued back.

"No I do" Derek.

"No I do" Casey.

"No I do" Derek.

"Enough! Just quit it! Both of you! Since you're both going to the same party, then you can both take the Prince and drive together!" George yelled at them.

They both started to complain at the same time. "What? No! That's not fair!"

"No, no complaining there's no reason why you can't ride together, I know where the Comrie's house is, it's 10 minutes from here. You're riding together, or you're not going at all!" George told them, in a tone daring them to argue.

Casey turned to her mother. "Mom, can't you say something! Don't make me go with him!"

Nora looked at her daughter and spoke. "Casey, George is right. You and Derek can ride together. 10 minutes together in the car, won't kill you."

Derek sighed and mumbled under his breath. "That's what you think." Then spoke up. "Fine, but I'm driving and when I'm ready to leave you better be ready too, since you girls like to take ten years just to get dressed. And if you're not ready then I'm leaving without you no matter what my dad says."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Then left the kitchen and went upstairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
>Derek was standing at the bottom of the steps the keys to the Prince in his hand and tapping his foot impatiently. He turned and yelled up the steps. "Come on Casey! I told I wasn't gonna wait! If you plan on going to this party then get down here!"<p>

"Ok, ok I'm coming!" Casey said as she walked down the steps.

Derek turned to look at her and raised his eyebrows. She was wearing a black dress that went just past her knees, and had light purple flowers all over it and black heels, and she had her hair done up in a ballerina bun. "Um why are you dressed like that?" He asked her.

"Dressed like what? She asked defensively.

"Like you're going to a wedding or funeral or something. We're going to a _high school party_, Casey no other girl there is gonna be wearing a dress, or at least a dress like that." He told her.

"Well I'm not like any other girl there." She said.

"You got that right." Derek mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Nothing. You know what? Dress however you want let's just go, I wanna get there before the party's over." He said, opening the door and gesturing her out.

"Ok let's go!" She said walking out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Derek and Casey arrived at the party arguing, of course as usual.

"I don't see why you couldn't have just left the song on!" Casey was yelling.

"Because I don't listen to Taylor Swift!" Derek yelled back

"Well it wasn't even the full song, just the end of it, and that's my favorite part!" She argued.

"Well I don't care because I didn't wanna hear you, sing and don't say you weren't gonna!" He argued back.

Emily who had saw the two enter and didn't want Casey to not have fun because of Derek went over and interrupted them. "Hey Case, you made it! Why don't you come over with me, and forget about him." She said sending a glare Derek's way.

"Okay." Casey said and left with Emily.

They went over to the drink/food table and Emily picked a cup and turned to Casey. "Here Casey you have to try this. It's really good."

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"Oh I don't what it's called, but try some!" She said.

'It has alcohol in it, doesn't' it?" Casey said suspiciously.

"A little bit, but not a lot, I swear! It's really good though! Try it!" Emily said handing Casey the cup.

"Ok, I'll try it but just a sip." She said taking a sip. "Oh this is good maybe, I'll have some more." She said drinking the rest of the cup. "Give me another one!"

"Ok" Emily said, handing her another cup. Then thought, _Maybe Casey will have fun tonight._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Derek was talking to Sam and Ralph about a half hour later, when Trevor Collins came up to him and said, "Damn Venturi, your stepsister is a lot funnier than you say she is."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked confused.

"Go see for yourself." Trevor said pointing in the direction of the food/drink area.

So, Derek walked over there and the scene he walked in on was something he thought he'd never see in his life. Surrounded by a group of people, was an obviously very drunk Casey sitting on the floor laughing for what seemed like no reason. _Casey drunk?_ He thought, _What on earth could possibly make Casey get drunk._ Then he looked at the group of people and saw Emily among them, and it was obvious she had had a couple drinks herself.

He went over to Casey and said her name, she looked at him, and said "Derek! Hi! What are you doing? Can you help me I fell and no one will help me."

Most of her words were slurred, but he understood her and helped her up. He realized, as much as he didn't want to that his party fun was over, and that he had to get Casey home. He took in her appearance. Her dress was okay, but had some stains on it that he suspected was whatever she had been drinking, her hair was down, and her shoes were gone. He sighed and turned and asked as slow as he could, "Casey where are your shoes?"

She looked confused and said "My shoes? What do you want those for?"

Derek sighed once again, "Because you need them to go home."

This she understood and said, "Home, but I don't wanna go home! I'm having so much fun here!"

"I know Casey, but you need to go home." He told her.

"Why?" She said in a whiny tone.

"Because Casey, you're drunk." He said plainly.

"Drunk? I'm not drunk!" She said.

"Yes, Casey you are, now will you please just come with me so we can go home." He said exasperated.

"Kay Derek, I'll go home with you, but first I gotta show you something. Please, it'll only be real quick, I promise." She said, practically begging.

Derek thought for a second, ready to argue, but then realized arguing with her would be pointless and just sighed and said. "Okay Casey show me whatever it is you have to show me."

Casey smiled, then clapped her hands excitedly, and said, "Ok, come one let's go."

Then she grabbed Derek's hand a led him through the crowds of people, and towards the stairs. Instantly he became confused, usually when people when upstairs at one of Wyatt Comrie's parties, they were going to have some privacy, to well do inappropriate things. So, why was Casey taking _him___upstairs?

Casey glanced back at him, and said "We're almost there." ,then winked, and suddenly he began to feel nervous and uncomfortable.

She then stopped in front of one of the many Comrie's guest rooms, she opened the door and pulled Derek inside. Without even bothering to turn on the light she led Derek over to the bed, and began to advance toward him.

"Um Casey, wh- wh- what are you doing?" He asked. "What do people usually do in these rooms, Derek" She said.

Before he could reply, she pushed back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, and suddenly she was kissing him, running her lips all over him, over his neck, his chin, then, his lips, and at first he was in shock and didn't know how to respond, then he realized, this was _Casey _the girl he wanted, but would probably never have, on top of him, turning him on, and he was kissing her back, and all he wanted was her.

Then Casey, murmured against his neck "Oh Derek that feels so _good_." But her words were still slurred, and something clicked in the back of Derek's mind, what was he doing? Casey was drunk and here was taking advantage of that, he instantly felt like an asshole.

He sat and pushed Casey off of him, "Casey, stop, just stop doing this, you're drunk, and you wouldn't be doing this if you were sober." He told her.

She looked at him and said, "Of course I would."

Derek didn't believe her, but something still prompted him to ask, "Why?"

Casey looked at him like he was stupid and told him, "Because I'm in love with you, duh!"

The second that she said Derek felt something shift in his chest, and a small glimmer of happiness shot through him, then he realized, once again, she's drunk, and probably has been saying crazy things all night. But he couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe, this was a drunken confession, even though he knew it was highly unlikely.

Casey was still looking and him, at looked as though she was about to say something , when she suddenly jumped off the bed and into the adjoining bathroom. He followed her to find her crouched over the toilet, vomiting all the alcohol she had consumed that night.

He stood by the door and waited until she was done, and when she stood he asked "You ready to go home now?"

She nodded and said "I'm just so tired."

"Yeah well you can sleep in the car, let's just go." He was in a hurry to get home, too many things had happened that night, and he didn't think he could handle anything else.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Derek sighed as he drove home, Casey had fallen asleep the second they got in the car, which left him alone with his thoughts. He couldn't help, but think about what Casey had said, had she really meant it or was she just too drunk to know what she was saying? He knew he hoped more than anything it was true, but he didn't want to get his hopes up too much so he couldn't be crushed. He also couldn't help, but think about how it had felt to have Casey on top of him kissing him, it had been everything he dreamed of. He glanced over at her now, she was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. She was beautiful, even asleep.

He sighed as pulled into the driveway of their home, thankful that he knew it was late enough that everyone would be asleep, he didn't know how he would explain Casey being drunk to his family.

He leaned over and shook Casey, "Case, wake up we're home." When she didn't stir, he shook her again and she still didn't wake. He realized it was pointless and got out of the car, and went over and opened the passenger door, he undid her belt and picked her up bridal style, closed the door, and went in the house.

He carried her up to her bedroom and put her in bed, he decided to leave her in her dress, no matter what she may have said, he didn't think she would appreciate him undressing her. Then he got a few things together he knew Casey would need when she got up, he hoped that Nora wouldn't bother Casey until she got up, that was all he needed. He then decided sleep was long overdue, and took himself to bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ok so that's it for now, what do you think? Next will be the next day and Casey remembering everything and confronting Derek.

Sorry if the endings rushed, I was in a bit of a hurry

EDIT: 1/23/15: I fixed up the ending a bit, and got line breaks now, if you see anything else I should edit let me know. I think I see what everyone is wanting for chapter 2, so it should be up shortly.


	2. NOT A NEW CHAPTER, IMPORTANT AN!

Okay, so this is just one long author's note, not an update, sorry everyone! But you see I'm actually posting this to tell you people, I need you people in order to update! Like I said in the review I posted for chapter 1, I have 2 ideas for how the next chapter should go, but I don't know which to pick, so I put a poll up on my profile, for how the next chapter should go, and guess what? NO ONE HAS VOTED! So, I need you guys to vote so I can write the next chapter, I know you guys wanna see more, right? So help me out here, and vote!

Also, I said in the review I had line breaks in the chapter but now they're not there anymore, does anyone know how I can make them appear? I used Microsoft word, if that helps.

But that also brings me to another thing, you see I would like to edit the chapter a bit too, but how do I remove the chapter for editing, and repost it, without losing any of my reviews, or follows, or favorites?

So yeah if anyone could help me out that'd be great, but also remember to vote, vote ,vote!


End file.
